


Getting it done

by Milomaus, Roven



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Art, Rainlets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2015139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milomaus/pseuds/Milomaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roven/pseuds/Roven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie and Doyle hard at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting it done

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Oh Shit!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956633) by [Macklingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macklingirl/pseuds/Macklingirl). 



> Thank you so much, Roven, for the super fast and fantastic help, as always you did most the work.
> 
> And huge thanks to my Writer Macklingirl who wrote such a wonderful story about the Lads washing the Capri!  
> Go read it!

[ ](http://s84.photobucket.com/user/AgnHaus/media/imagejpg1_zpsfa132436.jpg.html)


End file.
